Shattered Flowers for My Beloved
by Jycellaemynthia
Summary: This is an Aeris Resurrection Fic. Cloris, mild Yuffentine. R&R...Oh yeah, eventually, there will be lots of mysterious and ethereal forces, dangerous monsters, unicorns, and sap. So read this now, or Jycellaemynthia will get mad!
1. Flora of Profound and Anguished Souls

AN: Welcome, wandering children of the Internet, and congratulations on having stumbled upon my masterpiece. Jycellaemynthia (but you guys can call me Jycei) welcomes you to her oeuvre d'art. Yes, you thought this was just an ordinary story, didn't you, when you clicked on that link? In your great fortune, you have uncovered a grand and epic tale of love, rebirth, and good overcoming evil. So R&R plz!

One year after Meteor, Cloud is haunted by memories of Aeris, but he can't find happiness…until a mysterious face comes back. Who could it be ;)? But there's more…just keep reading…

Kudos to my beta reader. Vinniesbitch245, you go, girl!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII was created by the good people of Squaresoft. But all characters are MINE! Because Jycellaemynthia says so! Well, except Tifa. They can keep that stupid fugly slut and her implants.

**UPDATE:** Jycellaemynthia is mad! You see, they've told her that she's not allowed to use song lyrics in her creations anymore :(. Now, Jycellaemynthia could have sat around and cried. But no, she realized that it was not Xing, but Fate who made that new rule. Yes, Fate itself wanted me to use this occasion as a chance to stretch my creative wings. So I wrote my own poem, and it's MUCH better than anything that cow Amy Lee could write. Remember, "Like a Hexagon" belongs to Jycei, and Jycei alone! So, if any of you jealous writers try to copy my masterpiece, you will pay!

* * *

**Shattered Flowers for My Beloved**

A lone traveler walked through the dense, secluded, obscure, and ominous forest, full of overreaching limbs of furious and elongated arbor clad in soft forest green foliage, his dark and tormented thoughts of anguish like knives into his fragile and vulnerable consciousness (AN: Don't you luv that line? My muse must have inspired me to write that metaphor). Finally, he arrived at the gates of The Forgotten City, but Cloud paid no attention to the stunning crystalline beauty of the ivory pillars of the temples, with their mighty majestic magnificence (AN: look, I've got some alliteration there! LOL), and flowing ceramic majesty reaching twelve feet and supported the roof of the abode. He tired of this superficial beauty, of these lies.

_Shattered flowers in the wind  
My love I have sinned  
_  
Ever since that horrible day when his beloved had been stolen from him, he could no longer function. For days now, he could not eat, he could not sleep, he could not breathe, such was his overwhelming and oppressive grief. All of the others worried about him, since they had noticed how thin and gaunt he had become, and the dark circles that grew ever more pronounced under his eyes. But he cared not. Oh, no, he only thought of her sweet face…

"Areis," he whispered piteously. Just saying the name filled his ever-so-tormented soul with woe and agony.

_Everything is so sad _:(_  
__It makes me mad _>:(_  
I miss you beautiful Aeris  
I want to give you a kiss_

Aries had been his true love. His only reason for living. They had been soul mates.

_You're dead my love  
I wish I was a dove  
_

Memories of holding her hand, of kissing her in the Gondola, of her and him going on dates together, of them going to high school together, of him proposing to her right outside the Temple of the Ancients…

_These memories will haunt my fragile soul  
Inside there is a gaping hole  
Where Sephiroth killed you  
Oh flower girl, I miss you _

"ARREIS!" he wailed, his forlorn cries shattering the tranquil silence of the northern forest.

"Oh flower girl with the sapphire eyes," he sang softly to himself. "I miss you, I hate these lies." It was an old song, a favourite of his, one with such incredibly poignant lyrics that he was certain that whoever had written it was a genius, and it expressed his grief so well.

He was finally there, at the edge of that forsaken familiar place where his heart lay at the bottom of the depths of the water. His tear ducts were exhausted from the abundant supply of aqua that they had released.

(AN: Oh noes, poor Cloud is sad :(. Poor baby. -gives Cloud-kun a hanky- Sorry for being too mean to him. Jycellaemynthia HATES it when ppl are mean like that to him. But just wait and see ;).)

He kneeled at the lake where he had last placed Aerrith's body, its beautiful watery surface like the visage of a clear and pristine mirror. It was beautiful here. He felt in his pocket, and pulled out a tender, delicate flower, its blood red petals clasping out together like a lover's kiss. It was a rare sort of daisy, whose name meant "blessing of holy angels" in the ancient Cetra dialect, a variety that – when grown under the light that shone in the church in Sector 5 and sprinkled with the holy water that ran through the stream in the garden in Arris' old house in the slum – grew to be a violent red as beautiful as pure condensed Mako energy. It was enchanting in its magnificence.

Yes, it symbolized Arries' beauty, purity, and passion. It was in memory of Airith that he placed the flower in lake. It floated gently on the surface of the water for a few seconds before it sank to the bottom. Such a shame, to sacrifice such beauty, but it mirrored the loss of his virtuous Cetra soul mate. One final gift for his beloved.

_My one true love is gone  
I cannot go on  
Like a hexagon.  
_

Yet all of the sudden…something happened. The water began to bubble, and the surface of the lake was alit with a luminous light. Then, in a pillar of light, a sinuous, shadowy, obscure form began to emerge from the water, and a young girl rose from its depths.

"Boo," said Aerris.

(AN: LOL! Did Jycellaemynthia surprise you guys? Yeah, she's back! This is an Aeris Resurrection Fic. But it's much better than all those other stupid and boring Aeris Resurrection fics, because I wrote it.)

A feeling of euphoria permeated Cloud. It was her, his one true love! She stood there before him, her wide green eyes sparkling.  
"Arres! You're back!" He reached out and hugged the soaking wet Ancient. How wonderful it was to hold her close to him again whilst he heard her beating heart and feel her warmth anew.  
"Yes, Cloud, it's really me! I've come back for you." She smiled – oh, how Cloud loved that smile! So warm, and yet so secretive.  
"But Airieas, why now?"  
For a while, Arrith was quiet. But when she spoke, there was an almost sad note in her voice.  
"Now is not the time…But don't worry, Cloud. Soon, you will understand."  
"Oh, Aereiss. There's so much to tell you! About Sephiroth, and Shinra, and…we won, oh, Earrith, we won…"  
"Soon, Cloud. But first, look into my eyes. From now on, everything will be better." She leaned over, and gently kissed him on the cheek, now wet with his tears. She squeezed his hand.  
"Come, take me home." 

(AN: How kawaii! Isn't Aeris/Aerith so sweet? She's so purty. Hmm…but what will happen next? Jycellaemynthia wonders…)

* * *

The Costa del Sol villa was packed, because the whole gang was there to visit Cloud. They had begun to talk exuberantly amongst themselves, because everyone was happy to be together, and to share all that had changed since they had defeated Sephiroth. 

Barret now lived in Kalm, with Marlene and Elmyra, where he ran a weapon shop. All of Kalm loved Marlene, because she was so cute. He was also the mayor of North Corel at the same time. Red XIII lived in Cosmo Canyon with Bugenhagen, where he owned a Materia shop. As a reward for saving the world, Bugenhagen had made his grandson mayor before he went away. But then he came back, and they were happy. (AN: You see, cause Red XIII said that he didn't die, so he didn't, so…it's too complicated for you to understand. Not everyone gets these things.) Cid went back to Rocket Town, where he was also mayor now, but he still found the time to fly around in his airship and earned money by giving people romantic tours around the world in the Highwind. He finally got married to Shera. Marlene now used the Cait Sith Moogle doll as a toy, because Reeves or Reeve or whatever his name is didn't need it. He was the mayor of Midgar, and he was in charge of the reconstruction efforts. Only Tifa wasn't mayor of anything, because she sucks! LOL! She worked in the local branch of the Turtle's Paradise as a barmaid, and she shared the Villa with Cloud (ew, not what you think, pervs!) Actually, Yuffie wasn't the mayor either. She went back to school in Wutai (but not before she stole all of your Materia! The little thief :) ). But she'll be queen of Wutai eventually. And Vincent went back to the Shinra mansion, where he spent his days in his coffin, suffering from the horrible nightmares that came to him. But they would have made him mayor of Nibelheim had he asked.

(AN: This part was soooo boring! Jycellaemynthia is bored! JYCEI DOESN'T LIKE BEING BORED! SHE WANTS TO GET TO THE SAP!)

They all waited in anticipation for Cloud to come back. They were so worried for him, and hoped that he would be able to overcome his grief. Well, not everyone was worried…

Tifa (AN: the bitch!) did not care very much either way about Cloud's happiness. There was a reason that she had kept the truth about Cloud's memories from him for so long, and had manipulated his thoughts in the Lifestream. Part of her was incapable of truly caring about someone, which was why she engaged in casual s3xx0rs with nearly every man she met, and why she had secretly plotted along with Sephiroth the whole time. But it didn't matter if she didn't truly love Cloud; she had had a pathetic, hopeless obsession with him (cuz she's desperate! BURN!) since they had been children growing up in Nibelheim, even though on the outside, she had been cruel to him, and had picked on him with her friends. Now Cloud was popular, so she sucked up to him. He was so handsome…and Tifa had wanted him for so long.

Tifa always got what she wanted. Soon he would propose to her…

So the reunited members of AVALANCHE waited in the living room of the Villa for the arrival of Cloud, exchanging gossip, sharing old memories, enjoying how wonderful and peaceful the world was, and talking about all the recognition that they had received for their efforts.

Then, the door opened, and in came Cloud…with Arreith in his arms!

Tifa nearly choked on her drink.

"You," she spluttered. "You're…alive!"  
"I know," chirped Cloud. "Isn't it wonderful?" Tifa (the jealous slut) shot Eraris the most venomous look that she could muster. But Aeries, in her pure and innocent sincerity, could not fathom the malice behind her former "friend's" glare.  
"It's good to see you," said Aires, ever so sweetly. She was always willing to turn the other cheek. (AN: I lurv Aeirrieth! She's so sweet ;))  
"I…yes, wonderful! Absolutely wonderful." Tifa forced a smile on her (very ugly) face. "Yes…I'll be going now." She stomped off in a rage (AN: and her breast implants nearly fell out! DOUBLE BURN!)

No one else paid any attention to her.

"Hey y'all, foo', watchoo lookin' at," said Barret jovially, and extended his gun arm to Aeris.  
"Why, Aerith, how did you come back?" pondered Red XIII quizzically.  
"&#&#, Arreiss," quipped Cid, "You &#&#ing &#&#! You're &#&#ing alive, you lucky &#&#."  
Cait Sith said nothing (Reeves had forgotten to turn his voice chip on), but did a happy moogle dance that made Cloud and Eiraeths clap their hands in delight.  
"Omigod omigod omigod omigod omigod omigod omigodogodogodogod…..YOU'RE ALIVE!" squealed Yuffie, and ran up to Aireais and hugged her.  
Vincent looked at Aearais neutrally. "So you have forsaken the tranquility of death and eternal slumber for the tormented nightmares of living. Such is your decision. But I believe that life is more torturous than death."

"Huh?" muttered Yuffie…and then looked away and blushed. Vincent shuffled his feet and blushed some more.

(AN: Guess who likes who ;).)

* * *

Cloud and Airrais sat together on the sofa, luxuriating in their blissful romantic union, and rejoiced in seeing all of their wonderful friends united. "Oh, Aretiths, my one true love," sighed Cloud romantically and fervently. "Now that my soul mate is here, I know that we shall live together forever in peace!" 

"I hope so, my love," uttered Arriesthae melodically, undyingly, stupendously, and anthropomorphically. "And yet…I have a premonition. I can hear the voices of my Cetra ancestors calling to me from the Lifestream, and telling me that there may be more obstacles in our path, some other dark forces at work."

She sighed, and looked away. Her sixth sense was at once a blessing and a curse, for she was often burdened with horrible visions and a profound sadness.

"Don't worry, my darling," whispered Cloud soothingly, caringly, indigenously, courageously, quintessentially, and agnostically. "I'm sure nothing can go wrong. I'm here with you. Nothing bad can ever happen to a girl when she has a man. Only ugly girls with no boyfriends to take care of them get hurt in life."

Cloud gazed into Aewrwtisth's piercing jade orbs with his cerulean orbs and caused her ever-changing emerald orbs to light up at the sight of his sky-blue orbs, his swirling orbs of azure misting up due to his profound emotion. He ran his fingers through her sinuous, elongated, silky and tender mahogany-hued tresses, and stroked her soft, ivory face.

(AN: Aw, how kawaii! Jycellaemynthia luvs Cloris. Except Cloud should be mine, because he's hot! But oh no…is everything going to turn out all right? Will anything go wrong between the two lovers?)

* * *

Tifa sulked in her room, seething in fury at the wrench that had been thrown in her nefarious scheme to steal Cloud. She kicked the wall in disgust, and let out a cry of rage. 

"Damn that bitch," she cursed under her (horrible) breath. "She ruined EVERYTHING!" Suddenly, a hideous smile played upon her lips.

"So you think that you've won this round, do you, my pretty? Just you wait and see. Soon Cloud shall be MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Her shrill cackle rang throughout the house.

* * *

AN: So what do you think Tifa will do? The next chapter will contain lots of sap. LOL, I luv sap :) . Yes, Jycellaemynthia hopes that she has captured your soul with "Shattered Flowers for My Beloved". Writing this fic is a source of profound joy for me. The muses drive me forward, and inspire me, propelling me to toil to create a thing of beauty that will bring some joy to you all. But Jycellaemynthia won't continue unless she gets _at least_ thirty reviews (stamps her feet)! Or else you'll _never_ find out the next jarring plot twist and tragic event. And then you suck! Because there will be unicorns in here! I promise! And maybe…a new face, one with indescribable magic powers, one whose beauty surpasses even Eirriaristh's…but with a dark secret? Who knows what great and terrible things may occur? So REVIEW YOU &#&#ing &#&#s, or else…Jycellaemynthia will get angry. Jycellaemynthia isn't pretty when she's angry. 

Oh yeah…and before you flame me and say that you've seen this before, look at the date that this was published. Have a nice day.


	2. Ephemeral Glowing of the Unchained Heart

AN: First, I apologize to my millions of devoted fans, who have been eagerly counting the minutes until the next instalment of _Shattered Flowers for My Beloved_. Jycellaemynthia is so, so sorry you had to suffer such a long wait between chapters just because _some_ rude people had to go and ruin it for you.

Now, Jycellaemynthia _would_ have written her chapter ages ago. Why, nothing would have made her happier than to have touched your hearts with my words a few months sooner. But last chapter Jycellaemynthia left you all a simple request, and that was to give her thirty nice reviews. So she posted her fic. And then she waited. And then Jycellaemynthia waited some more. But the reviews didn't come. So she waited some more. And there were **still** no reviews. And this was after a full ten minutes.

Finally, she did get reviews. But when she read the reviews, what did they say? Did they appreciate the subtle nuances of her masterpiece? NO! They were making fun of me. Obviously, you people are crazy. This is a sad tale of love and loss, not one of those stupid humour fics. You're all crazy! Stop being so crazy, you crazy people. What guide are you talking about? Who is that Evil What's-Her-Face? Crazy!

But true artists have always been persecuted by the unenlightened masses. So even though you didn't give me thirty _nice_ reviews, I gave in, and posted two servings of sap at once. But no more. There BETTER be six thousand, nine hundred, and twenty-eight reviews by my next update, and they BETTER all be nice. Or else...I may just lose the will to continue. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? So review! Review five times! Make each word in your review a separate review. I don't care if it's against site regulations.

Disclaimer: Jycellaemynthia still doesn't own FF7. However, Jycellaemynthia _does_ own Jycellaemynthia.

* * *

It was a beauteous spring day. The sun emitted a bastion of luminescent illumination like a succulent and perspiring torch, which flickered with the flames of separate incendiaries (AN: I love that word!) and cataclysms. The evanescent calcifying caress of warmth inflamed the epidermis of our handsome hero, Cloud Strife. 

Cloud walked up, his frail heart hammering in his chest, his beautiful sparkling blue eyes filling with tears of joy. He was overcome with a sublime blissfulness. Ever since the day that his beloved had returned to him, barely a moment had passed without him smiling at how joyous she had made him. (AN: Look at how happy Cloud is with Arrise! Cloris OTP!)

So now, it was time for him to repay her for all the joy she had brought him.

He knocked upon the stately, mahogany door of the humble abode of Barret Wallace, who was doing something or other, because I forget what I said Barret's job was in this fic.

"Sup, foo'?" exclaimed Barret exuberantly. "Foo', long time no see, foo'."

Cloud solemnly looked at his friend in the eyes, and felt the gravity of the moment overcome him. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Barret," he began, a nervous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "Forgive me, but...I need 5000 gil. It's to bring a smile to my sweet Arieas's face again, and buy her a Hannukah present that someone as special as her deserves."

(AN: Hey, there's nothing that says that Cloud and Aeeriezesh aren't Jewish! After all, I believe that someone as intelligent and virtuous as Cloud would know the one true religion, and my favourite FF7 characters should be allowed in heaven. Besides, it's a fanfic. I can do whatever I want.)

Barret frowned. "Damn, Cloud, I ain't got that much, but if it's for love's sake, den I guess I understand."

"Oh, thank you," cried Cloud emotionally, joyously, happily, cheerfully, and redundantly, grabbing Barret in a heartfelt embrace. "You know, you're the best friend I've ever had!"

(AN: Oh, but how will Artishe react to Cloud's present? Next scene…)

* * *

It was almost sunset, and our young telepathic heroine was gazing out her window, awaiting the arrival of her handsome prince, Cloud Strife. 

"If only my Cloud were here to comfort me," whispered Aeerryis plaintively, her emerald orbs sparkling with unborn tears.

_Shattered flowers in the wind  
My love I have-_

"Hey, Aeraesrs."

"Oh, Cloud, my beloved!" she cried out, turning to Cloud in the doorway. "I felt so incomplete without you there to light the Hannukah candles by my side."

Cloud smiled. "I will," he assured, "for it is our duty to honour our brave forefathers, the Maccabees. But first, I would like to present you with something that is worthy of your divine presence."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small jewellery box. "Open it," he whispered. "For Hannukah."

Aiyres opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she gasped.

Cloud had given her a seventeen-million carat diamond necklace, set with silver and sapphires, with a solid gold chain. Its silver trimming framed the beautiful heart-shaped stone, and each sapphire was in the shape of a perfect oval. This necklace, forged during the first age of mankind's history, had been thought lost to the ages, and was perhaps the rarest, most precious piece of jewellery to have ever existed, but Cloud, in his unnatural generosity, had procured it for his darling Aarco. It was said to grant its bearer good fortune in life and love. The dazzling light that shimmered off the exquisitely crafted necklace would have blinded anyone who was not a superhuman half-Cetra like herself.

"Cloud," she cried. "That's so thoughtful of you. Why, you're the kindest, most wonderful being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting in my entire life!"

"You too," whispered Cloud softly, his beautiful blue Mako eyes glowing fervently and passionately. "Oh, Aensis, you mean absolutely everything to me. You are my one remaining reason for living. You are the light of my life."

Aedarosese smiled radiantly and knowingly, her extraordinarily long and flowing chestnut hair falling gracefully over her soft and delicate shoulders, which were as pale as a blossoming lily in springtime. "It's so wonderful to be back here on Earth with you, with the time I have been given," she uttered romantically.

And as they lit the Hannukiah together, they held hands, rejoicing in each other's company.

(AN: Aww, aren't they such cutie-wuties -huggles Cloud and Arcsith.- But eww...now Jycei has to write the boring scenes. But don't worry; if you give me some...encouragement -winks at reviewers-, there will be more sap next update.)

* * *

Tifa scowled as she tied her dirty apron around her (flabby) waist. It was nine o'clock in the evening, and her (mildewed) feet were killing her. The peak weekday hours, when middle-aged men would come to unwind at the Turtle's Paradise after work, were almost over, but there remained a few boorish customers who were calling for more drinks. Tired and frazzled, she went around from table to table, serving them all. Some of them would make rude catcalls at her as she passed by. Not that she minded, of course; she loved the attention, even from such unattractive suitors, like the whore that she was. 

As she ducked behind the bar to get a new glass, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror (AN: And it broke! Burn!). She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Really, if she didn't take better care of herself, Cloud would never like her (AN: Not that he ever will, because you're so fugly! DOUBLE BURN!).

Just then, the bar doors swung open, and who should walk in, but a familiar face...

Reno Vegas, formerly of the Turks.

(AN: I spent ages coming up with that last name!)

Even though the Turks had disbanded, he still managed to keep busy. Now he was involved with organized crime and the black market. For his heart…was black.

What time he had free, he spent drinking. He had a heavy heart, from his many sorrows. Every day, he went, drowning his sorrows in alcohol, like a drowning man. His sorrows weighted upon his heavy heart, which was black…and drowning. In pain. Like a drowning man who was drowning in alcohol. (AN: WAAAAA! Poor Reno-chan!)

But he hid his sorrow with laughter. And drinking. Like a drowning man. So whenever he came to the Turtle's Paradise, he flirted with Tifa, even though she was a hideous freak with B.O.

"Hey, hunnny," slurred Reno. "How're yuh doin'?"

Tifa rolled her vacant, stupid and cow-like eyes at him. "Oh, can't you find some other dump to hang around?"

"C'mon, be nishe." Reno staggered towards the bar, nearly knocking over a nearby barstool. "What'sh thuh matter wif you t'day?"

"None of your business. What do you want to order?"

"How 'bout a beer?" Reno lurched forward. "I'll pay yuh back laturr, I shwear..."

"Nice try. So what are you up to now? Are you still into illegal weapons trafficking?"

Reno straightened his posture, and said: "Rude has a few connections in Junon who help us smuggle weapons into places like Midgar, where Elena is stationed in Sector 5. I'm in Costa del Sol to help direct shipments of weapons that are bound for the Great Continent and Wutai, coming in from the Junon-Costa port, which are sent over from Junon in secret compartments hidden in the stomachs of trained dolphins. We've recently bought an ice cream stand on the beach that serves as a front for our operation, and we use it to send messages to our people in Costa by writing them on Popsicle sticks. We employ a force of messenger parakeets, equipped with international global positioning devices, to communicate with our long-distance contacts. Most of our sales are to Wutai, and we ship them there through a network of underground tunnels, which are maintained by a robot task force. Weapons are in huge demand in Wutai, as the Emperor is trying to build up an army, so we're not doing too badly. But lately, to earn some money on the side, we've been branching out into mercenary work, assassinations..."

Tifa was in the middle of wiping a filthy glass with a rag, when she looked up abruptly. In a flash, she knew what to do. An odd smile appeared on her (pimply) face.

"Reno, there's something I need to tell you...the Ancient has returned."

Reno, who was slumped back in his seat, laughed drunkenly. "Y'mean Errish? Whoa, thass inshane!"

Tifa scowled. "It's horrible. Just when everything was going so well, she has to come back from the dead to ruin everything for me."

He smirked. "Thass too bad. I guesh now Cloud'll never give you any action..."

"OUT!" yelled Tifa, grabbing a broom and waving it menacingly at him.

"Fine," muttered Reno. With great difficulty, he stood up and wobbled toward the door. He was almost out, when-

"Wait!" He turned around as he heard Tifa's voice. "You said that you're involved in assassinations, right?"

* * *

(AN: Ooh, wouldn't you like to know what they're saying? Is it a cliffie? Me thinks so… 

…HA! Just fooling you. This chapter isn't over yet. And now, get ready. You are about to be mesmerized. You thought it was brilliant so far up until now, right? Well, it'll just get better, for…wait for it…

…Not yet…

…You're getting there…

…Now, Jycellaemynthia shall introduce you to...)

A lone figure sat in the corner of the bar. Although she was cloaked, had anyone seen her, they would have noticed how ravishingly beautiful she was. Strands of her dazzling golden hair were visible from underneath her hood, and her amethyst eyes glowed in the darkness. Her elegant figure emanated a brilliant beacon of light, and birds and small animals gathered at her feet to bask in her warm presence. Yet she was still unnoticed by Tifa, Reno, or any of the other remaining patrons.

Jycellaemynthia would normally never venture into such a seedy establishment, but something--intuition, perhaps--had guided her there that night. Now, she recoiled in horror at what she had overheard.

"That poor girl," she exclaimed softly. "I must do something to help her!"

(…JYCELLAEMYNTHIA!)

* * *

AN: Did Jycei surprise you? She liked the name so much that she decided to give it to her OC. (BTW, I look like that in real life! I'm also very good with animals, and people tell me that I am very kind-hearted. Jycellaemynthia and I share a special bond, one that transcends universes. It is as if our souls were one, or as if she were my doppelganger who grew up in another time and place.) But don't worry; for all of you biased OC haters, I was careful not to make her a Mary-Sue. She's allergic to walnuts. 

OMG, so do you like this chappie? Well, guess what? THERE'S MORE! All you have to do is click on the little arrow and find out more about the mysterious woman. I promise you that you will not be disappointed. What follows shall blow you away with its eloquence and poeticism.

But before you do that…don't forget to click the review button. Jycellaemynthia was nice enough to give you more than one chapter at a time. But Jycellaemynthia doesn't work for free. So REVIEW!


	3. Innocent Palpitation of an Angel's Wing

Welcome back! Jycellaemynthia is happy to see that you have wisely decided to read the next chapter. For now, not only shall you make the acquaintance of one of the most phenomenal beings to have ever graced this simple Planet with her existence, you shall also enrich yourselves by partaking of my sagacity…

Cloud-kun: Jycei-chan? Nani? What does "sagacity" mean?  
Jycei-chan: Baka Cloud! -smacks him.- It's a big word. Jycei got it from her thesaurus. It means…smartness, I think. Or something like that.  
Aeris: How dare you hurt my Cloud-sama?  
Jycei: Hey, I'm the one writing you guys. You muses sure are pesky. -burns them all with a blowtorch.-  
Sephy: AAAH! My hair is on fire!  
Cloud: Hey, why is Sephiroth back?  
Neko the Cat-Muse: Meow.  
Jycei: What's that, Neko? I'll be sure to teach Tifa a lesson this chapter.  
Tifa: HEY! -starts fighting Neko.-  
Neko: -scratches Tifa's eyes out.-  
Leprechaun: They're magically delicious!  
Pig: -flies away.-  
Barret: Cheese!

Aeris: Anyway, Jycei doesn't own Final Fantasy VII.  
Cloud: But I wish she did.  
Jycei: Aw…you guys are so kawaii. HUGGLES!  
Sephy: Don't forget to review this chapter.  
Tifa: OUCH! GET THAT CAT AWAY FROM ME!

* * *

"Hey, #&#&ing Vincent," said Cid. "#&#&ing pass the &#&#ing baked beans." He pointed toward a plate of beans, which were more charred than baked. 

The gang had gathered together in the Costa del Sol Villa to celebrate the fact that Aeedfris's lungs and heart were now in working order. They had given the resurrected Cetra a day off from housekeeping, and they were enjoying the meal, although the food was terrible. Since (smelly) Tifa had been too lazy to take her place, the task of preparing the homecoming meal had fallen to Yuffie, as she was the only other female in the party, and it was part of the natural order of things for the woman to cook.

"Oh, you mortals," sighed Vincent, "always concerned with such physical matters as eating. If only you were to understand that the flesh is naught but an albatross around your neck, weighing you down to this cruel half-existence, and that by indulging your appetites, you are merely prolonging this unrelenting agony for a few unbearable minutes."

He then turned red, as he saw Yuffie looking in his direction.

However, the dinner was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it could be," remarked Red XIII. He walked to the door, and opened it with his front paws. He opened his mouth in shock.

Standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous creature they had ever seen. She had elongated, sinuous, evanescent, palpitating, and punctual hair the colour of ebony, which danced in the light of the room. She was clad in a silver shimmering robe that flowed to her ankles, at which assorted fauna gathered. Her blood red hair framed her flawless and luxurious visage, made all the more striking by her hazel eyes. In those sparkling violet pools, there was a mystical and ethereal quality, but also a certain sadness...

"Please," supplicated the girl. "I am weary and hungry. May I come in?"

They gaped at her. For an instant, the gang stayed frozen, unsure of how to react. But it was Aarsdos who first saw the kindness shining behind those azure oculars. She sensed that there was something about her aura, some purity, some goodness, that meant that this mysterious woman was a kindred spirit. The Planet told her to trust her instinct, so it was with a broad smile that Aises extended her arm toward the stranger.

"Come in," exclaimed the Cetra warmly. "We certainly have a place for you."

"What are you doing?" hissed Tifa. "You don't even know who she is. For all we know, we can't trust her."

"That's enough, Tifa," Cloud stated with consternation. "It's time you learned to be hospitable to strangers. Besides, if my darling Aearish trusts her, then that's good enough for me. Come in, madam."

"Thank you," whispered the enchanting goddess of beauty. She lowered the silver hood of her cape, and her voluminous auburn curls tumbled out. With a wistful expression in her unmarred pupils, she motioned to the animals who were tagging along behind her. "Sorry, guys, but I'm afraid you'll all have to wait outside."

"Don't," cried Aesrith. "Your friends are most welcome here."

(AN: Aecxasils is so sweet! It's a good thing I revived her, because imagine if someone so great stayed dead.)

The raven-haired maiden smiled, her amber orbs dancing in joy and thankfulness. "How generous of you," she responded.

And she walked majestically through the front door, the furry little critters scampering behind her. She stopped and turned around. "Now, now, Bluebells," she coaxed. "You know the vet told you to stay off that leg. Let me help you." She picked up a cute little kitten that was lagging behind.

(AN: See? I told you that you wouldn't be disappointed! But who could this stranger be? ;))

* * *

Around the dinner table, all eyes were on the beautiful girl. Although she had said that she was hungry, she did not eat a bite. It was almost as if she were an otherworldly spirit who had no need of food or drink. 

"So," asked Cid. "What's your &#&#ing name, anyway?" He extinguished his cigarette, because, for some reason, his nicotine addiction had disappeared in the mystery girl's presence.

"My full name is Jycellaemynthia Tinfania Crystalwind," whispered the young woman. Her voice was like an exquisite, enchanting, narcissistic, and cromulent melody.

"&#&#, that's a beautiful name, but it sure is a mouthful!" Cid joked.

She smiled, a joyous light leaping into her jade eyes. "You can call me Jycei for short."

"But why are you here?" asked Cloud. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh," stated Jycei melodically, precariously, and exponentially. "I'm afraid that I have amnesia. You see, I woke up on the beach of..."

(AN: I'm just taking a break to remind you all to review. I don't care if you haven't read the whole chapter. Review this half, read the rest, and review again!

...Did you guys review, yet? Good.)

"...Mideel, with no recollection of how I got there. But a mysterious voice in my head told me to come here, for some great task whose purpose I do not understand."

Everyone was spellbound by Jycellaemynthia's luminescent personality, her entrancing and lively sapphire eyes, her silky strawberry-blond hair, and the halo of light shining around her head. Only Tifa seemed to be less than thrilled by her presence. She eyed the new visitor with suspicion, and scowled.

Finally, the meal was over, and Jycellaemynthia pulled out her chair. "Well," she said solemnly, "though I may not have tasted any of it, I sensed that your cooking was delicious. But I'm afraid I must go, before I burden you good people any longer. Off to living in an alley, alone except for my blessed animal companions, where I shall sing on street corners to make money to buy pet food, during a thunderstorm, as my poor animal friends freeze, and I pray for their health…" A perfect, crystalline tear slid down from her copper-hued eye.

She turned around to leave, when Cloud stood up. "Wait, Jycei," he cried. "Please don't go. I…I wanted to ask you something."

Jycellaemynthia turned to the gorgeous bishounen, that rugged SOLDIER with the glowing Mako eyes and rippling muscles, and thought she would swoon.

"What is it?" she said, her heart racing in her chest.

"I was wondering…if you have no place to go, why not stay with me, in our mansion?"

Jycei's eyes grew wide. "You mean here…with _you_? Oh, Cloud, I didn't realize that you...well, you know."

"Yes, what a brilliant idea," squealed Ariel. "I would just love to have you live here. We could be like sisters to each other, for I can sense that we both share the gift of hearing the voice of the Planet, although the Force is stronger with you."

"Someone as beautiful as you must be as beautiful on the inside as on the out." Cloud touched her shoulder, his blond hair reflecting the light, his musky, masculine smell like my favourite cologne--the one this really hot guy in my Math class wears all the time. Ew, Math is boring! But I like Math class, just because the hot guy is in it. So Cloud smelled like that. Because he's way more attractive than that hot guy who's always making fun of me or ignoring me. Anyway, Cloud touched her shoulder, ever so tenderly. "Please, bless me with your presence." He grabbed her delicate hand in his own strong, smooth one. And Cloud's sapphire eyes, so beautiful, and which were like twin gems, glittering energetically with ethereal quintessence, were brimming with emotion.

A faint blush came to Jycellaemynthia's soft, ivory cheek. "Well, if you insist." She reached toward his face with hergentle hand, and…

"Oh, you'd be doing me a favour," Cloud uttered passionately. "Anything that brings joy to my beloved Angela, my soul mate, whom I love with every fibre of my being, will also bring me joy. You know, I believe that you will be enriched by witnessing our blessed union. Rare are those who, in their lifetime, see two people who share such a bond. Perhaps it will be an inspiration to you, and a sign that love still exists in this world."

Jycei's face fell, and she lowered her hand. "That's...wonderful. I'd just _love_ to witness your…your blessed union."

(AN: Hmm…on second thought, maybe Jycellaemynthia shouldn't have made this fic a Cloris. Stupid Amy! This is how you repay me for bringing you back to life?)

"So it's settled," Ashley announced. "You'll move in with us."

"Wait a minute," protested Tifa. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Welcome to the Villa, Jycellaemynthia," Cloud uttered.

And everyone, with the exception of selfish and rude Tifa, cheered.

(Grr…how come Jycei-chan doesn't have a boyfriend, too? She's way hotter than Arlene. Now she's unhappy...HEY! Jycellaemynthia has just noticed that no one has reviewed this chapter, yet. Now Jycellaemynthia is _really _unhappy! That's it, no more sap for you this chapter. On to the boring stuff.)

* * *

Tifa sat in the corner and watched Ariane, who was dusting the mantelpiece and humming sweetly to herself. "Perfect," she thought. "That brat might have thrown a wrench into my plans to seduce Cloud, but it doesn't matter, now. Reno's scheme is foolproof. Why, he even got his organized crime syndicate involved. There's no way we can fail. Soon, Azriel shall return to the grave, and Cloud will be mine once more!" She did her best to stifle her maniacal laughter. 

"Oh, Arthur," called (slutty) Tifa, in a voice that was dripping with honey. "Could you do me a bit of a favour?"

For a second, Arabella was a bit surprised to have been addressed so politely by Tifa.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well...you see, I'm dying to have a Popsicle. Could you go and buy me one from that stand on the beach?"

"You mean the one that Reno works at?"

"Yes, as it just so happens, totally by chance, that one. Now, normally I would go myself, but I, uh...need to help Jiss or Jyce or whatever unpack her belongings."

"It's Jycei, but sure!" Anna was always happy to help people (AN: Isn't she great?). "What flavour do you want?"

(Hideous and repulsive) Tifa grinned. "Believe me, it doesn't matter."

Andrea gave her an odd look, but decided not to press any further. "Okay, then, I'll go get it now..."

"NO!" cried Tifa. Amelia turned around, mystified. "Uh...now it's only 11:58, and...it takes roughly five minutes to get to the beach, so...why don't you wait until around 12:10ish to leave? So that, um...the popsicle doesn't melt."

Aston secretly doubted Tifa's sanity, but she tried not to show it. "Right," she said. "If you say so."

Tifa waited for Ashcroft to turn the corner before she grinned evilly. "Ah, yes," she cackled, her shrill voice like that of a seventy-year-old banshee with strep throat. "All goes according to plan. But what she doesn't know is that at 12:17, one of Reno's messenger parakeets will fly towards the coordinates exactly eight and a half inches to the left of the ice cream cart…and peck its target to death! MWAHAHA!"

(AN: Oh, no! Poor Aphrodite is in a pickle. Will Tifa's evil plan work? What will happen to Arbour? How will she escape from...

Actually, I didn't feel like writing this part, so make it up yourself. This part is too hard. It's boring. So somehow, Aryan is at the stand. But she escapes. And Reno messes up. I don't know how. Just say that the parakeet missed her and or something. Jycellaemynthia is tired. And bored. What is this, school? It doesn't matter how. It's fanfiction.)

* * *

When the clock in the kitchen struck 12:17, Tifa held her breath in anticipation. By 12:20, she was jumping for joy. "Excellent," said Tifa gleefully, rubbing her hands together. "Awning is dead, and Cloud shall be mine at last! Now, on to seduce Cloud. Hmm...perhaps it would be a good idea for me to bathe for the first time in two years. I have to make a good impression, after all..." 

"I'm back!" sang a cheerful voice.

Tifa turned around, where, to her horror, Artichoke was standing, a Popsicle in her hand.

"Here you are," Architecture chirped chirpingly. "I wasn't sure what flavour you wanted, so I got you a cherry one."

"But...but how did nothing bad happen to you?"

Guileless and pure-hearted Armour, who was always willing to bare her soul, answered without suspecting that there was a sinister intention to foul Tifa's question. "That's easy," she said. "Because the beach is a block away. What could have happened to me?" Almost as an afterthought, she added: "It was really weird, though. Reno was there with Elena, and they kept on muttering to each other and babbling about 12:17. And then this parakeet came out of nowhere and attacked Elena." Arrow's forehead creased with worry. "I do hope she'll be all right. It looked like she'll need quite a few stitches, as well as a blood transfusion. That parakeet was vicious."

Tifastamped her feet and crossed her arms, looking like a spoiled child. "Damn it," she cursed. "My plan is foiled again. No, no, NO! UNFAIR!"

Tifa screamed and smashed a porcelain vase against the floor, shattering it into countless pieces. "AAARGH! You'll pay for this, Apostrophe! Mark my words! Next time you won't be so lucky!" And she gave the wall a good hard kick. Her foot went right through the plaster.

"What did I do wrong?" whimpered Anatomy, flinching as Tifa screamed some filthy words at the top of her lungs, some of which virtuous Alkaline had never even heard before. "Should I have bought her a grape Popsicle instead?"

* * *

See? Look what you all made me do. All those boring Tifa parts...and boring scheming. They're boring. Jycellaemynthia is bored. She deeply hopes that there will not be such a long wait for the next chapter, as she knows that some of you cannot breathe without her updates, and that the next chapter will have lots of Jycellaemynthia and lots of sap...provided, of course, that you treat her with the respect that she deserves. And by "treating her with the respect that she deserves," she means that you review. So review. REVIEW, or else Jycei will send Neko after you! 

By the way, in case you were wondering, here's a pronunciation guide to Jycei's name:

Jycellaemynthia: Jilh- Zyle-A'y (this sound is halfway between ay and i) - Ma'n - Shy'ea -A'h  
Jycei: Hexadecimal


End file.
